Atracción letal
by chipikroou
Summary: Odio sus ojos negros, porque son un símbolo de debilidad que me ha costado aceptar. Porque él tiene la llave para esa cerradura, el conoce la contraseña, él se puede colar entre mis ojos y entonces tumba mi coraza y yo tiemblo de miedo, justo como en este momento lo estoy haciendo. Y Sasuke no sonríe, simplemente se lleva una mano a la cintura y la mira como si fuera poca cosa.


**Atracción letal.**

**.**

_Negro._

Cuando pierdes la consciencia todo se vuelve negro, lo mismo pasa si la luz se va por la noche… si tu antorcha se apaga dentro de una caverna. Todo se vuelve negro. En lo personal, es un color que no hace más que desesperarme y que me fascina; es un color tan profundo, tan misterioso. Cuando el vacío es negro, no sabes qué habrá a tu alrededor, no sabes qué tan lejos puedes llegar; simplemente existes, un oasis cierto en un mar oscuro que esconde miles de secretos.

_¿Qué es el negro? ¿Es siquiera un color?_

Shikamaru dijo alguna vez que el negro es la carencia de color. Jamás estuve muy interesada en la gama de colores y el espectro y la intensidad, luminosidad y todo eso que tiene que ver con el color… nunca. Para mí siempre fue más importante volverme más fuerte, ser mejor kunoichi de lo que fui el día anterior, el momento anterior. ¿Qué va a importarme a mí la gama de colores? Con saber el nombre de los colores me basta, yo no voy más allá de rojo, azul, verde, amarillo… no me complico la vida con rosa pastel, verde menta, amarillo paja.

_Mi vestido es negro._

Mis manos alisan la falda con cuidado, mis ojos miran el color fijamente. La tela carece de brillo. Me parece que este es el color más maravilloso que puede existir, porque puede ser todo y puede ser nada… siempre está ahí. _¡Negro!_

_Es el color de sus ojos._

Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de lo fácil que es perderse. Cuando tengo tiempo que gastar, suelo perderme en mis pensamientos, suelo imaginarme el desenlace de sientes de escenarios que probablemente nunca sucedan y aun así, pierdo mi tiempo pensando trivialidades; fantaseo mucho cuando me pierdo en mis pensamientos, también suelo hacerlo por las noches antes de dormir. Varias veces me he preguntado cómo sería la vida si mis padres siguieran vivos, si el Shukaku jamás hubiera estado dentro de mi hermano menor… si tan solo… si tan solo todo hubiera sido diferente. Entonces yo no tendría que esconder mis temores detrás de una coraza con seguro casi indestructible, cuya contraseña es casi indescifrable.

Me pierdo fácilmente en mis pensamientos cuando todo lo que hay frente a mi es color negro. Y me pierdo con más facilidad aun cuando son sus ojos los que miro. Y me siento estúpida y débil.

_Odio sus ojos y entonces odio el negro._

Odio sus ojos negros, porque son un símbolo de debilidad que me ha costado aceptar. Porque él tiene la llave para esa cerradura, el conoce la contraseña, él se puede colar entre mis ojos y entonces tumba mi coraza y yo tiemblo de miedo, justo como en este momento lo estoy haciendo. Y aunque no lo demuestro, ya que mi cuerpo se mantiene firme y mis ojos no dudan, lo taladran, le demuestran que soy capaz de matarlo… sé que él puede ver el miedo dentro de mi cuerpo, puede ver como mis piernas tiemblan débiles y mis pensamientos dudan y todo parece no ser posible, parece que nada resultará. Esos ojos malditos que todo pueden verlo, los odio. Odio perderme en ellos tan fácilmente.

_Cómo en este momento._

– Ese abanico tuyo no podrá defenderte, Temari.

Pronuncia con su voz fría y carente de emoción. Y Temari junta un poco más las cejas, afianza su agarre sobre su abanico y tensa su cuerpo, preparándose para atacar. – No sabes de lo que soy capaz, Uchiha Sasuke.

Y esos ojos negros la miran fijamente… tan fríos como lo son siempre, carentes de emoción.

_Sabe que estoy temblando de miedo._

– Sabes lo que pasa cuando el viento y el fuego se unen.

– Son elementos, que al usarse en un ataque, son perfectos juntos. – Responde, inclinándose un poco más.

– Pero en la defensa, el viento se vuelve inútil contra el fuego.

Y Sasuke no sonríe, simplemente se lleva una mano a la cintura y la mira como si fuera poca cosa, con sus ojos volviéndose rojos y girando lentamente, amenazantes y peligrosos. Puede leer sus movimientos, sabe que es lo que está por venir y esquiva la fuerte y peligrosa ventisca con facilidad. Y esos ojos que anteriormente eran negros, la miran fijamente y ella siente que no puede moverse más. Sus manos sueltan el enorme abanico y cae de rodillas sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y solo puede verlo, una y otra vez; son esos ojos negros, fríos y desinteresados… pisoteando su felicidad y su orgullo. Son esos ojos negros burlándose, desgraciados, de ella; y Gaara y Kankuro caen al suelo, la sangre se dispersa y salpica y vuela por los aires y le mancha la piel… y ella solo puede ver esos ojos negros mirándola sin calidez y torturándola.

_Nunca he sido buena defendiéndome del genjustu. _

Me quedo de rodillas en el suelo luciendo patética y mi cuerpo tiembla y frente a mis ojos pasan una y otra vez esas escenas que son en realidad mi peor pesadilla, mi más grande miedo. Porque él tiene la llave para entrar en mi cabeza y hacerme temblar, él sabe cuáles son mis debilidades, mis miedos y juega con ello y me hace temer, casi me hace llorar.

Un paso.

Gaara cae al suelo, la sangre vuela por todos lados.

Un paso más.

Shukaku aparece y devora a mi hermano menor.

Otro paso.

Algo parece que se desliza. Kankuro pierde el control de sus marionetas y es aniquilado por ellas; la sangre escurre entre las ranuras y un charco se forma lentamente, humedeciendo primero las puntas de mis dedos. Mi corazón se encoge.

– ¡Vete a la mierda!

Ella se ha movido demasiado rápido, Sasuke solo siente algo golpearle con fuerza el costado y lanzarlo por los aires. La muy maldita y asusta no había caído en su ilusión como había creído. Abre los ojos, justo después de impactar contra la pared y mira una nube de humo blanco aparecer; todo ese tiempo estuvo frente a un clon de sombras. Temari está de pie, sobre un árbol, con su abanico alzándose sobre ella y ve como lo agita con fuerza y siente como el ataque golpea. Pronto los troncos caen y él logra esquivarlos y sus llamas negras consumen algunos.

Los ojos verdes lo miran en silencio, con insistencia… siente como le pica en la espalda. Se gira lentamente y la encara, ahí está su figura imponente sobre la rama del árbol, sosteniendo ese jodido abanico inmenso y que para otros podría ser letal.

Sus miradas se cruzan en cuanto él llega hacia su rostro; verde y negro chocan con la intensidad de la batalla y de algo más. Y se retan y se enfrentan, en esa batalla silenciosa en la cual se obstinan por ganar. Ella jamás ha mostrado debilidad. Ella jamás se ha sonrojado, ella jamás ha dudado. Ella lo ha enfrentado con valentía y decisión y nunca ha visto resquicios de compasión. Porque ella lo odia. Porque ella es fuerte e inteligente y astuta y eso a él le gusta.

Un kunai con un sello explosivo vuela por los aires y me alejo. Sé que será fácil esquivar ese ataque, pero lo único que quiero es alejarme y no mirar atrás; las órdenes fueron claras, no enfrentarse a Uchiha Sasuke solos. Me detengo a unos metros y observo el lugar. El humo es negro y se disipa con muy poca velocidad. Mis ojos miran los pesados y oscuros girones negros extenderse hacia los cielos y desplegarse y estirarse y hacerse grandes. Me pierdo en aquel color profundo y vacío del que jamás podré escapar.

Levantó la mirada y observó aquella figura masculina a lo lejos, que se alejaba lentamente, desinteresadamente. Sasuke sonríe de lado al sentir la mirada sobre su espalda de nuevo.

_Y recuerdo sus ojos una vez más._

* * *

**¿Qué piensan? c:**

No me odien, fanáticos del SasuSaku y ShikaTema, si no les gusta leer parejas distintas a las que adoran, pues no lean y ya… y si llegan a dejar algún comentario mamerto e inmaduro, sepan que los mandaré con mucho gusto a la chingada. Sí, soy malhablada como el carajo y mexicana, para hacer la cosa más genial, soy Norteñojalisciense (?) ok, no… el termino lo acabo de inventar xD

Me gusta la idea de Temari con Sasuke, si, Temari primero, me parece fascinante su personaje, es fuerte y tiene un carácter divino que no se plasmar… el punto es, que me parece que ella tiene una vibra que atraerá a cualquier hombre, sobretodo uno como Sasuke, y creo que serían una pareja muy complicada y genial 3 Se me ocurrió un día, que estudiaba para mi examen de mercantil ¬¬ como que mi creatividad aumenta cuando estoy en exámenes, ¡en fin!

Pueden seguirme en twitter soy PildoritaNopers

**Chipikroou**

_Miércoles, 04 de Junio de 2014_


End file.
